Kisara
by DikeyMoMoJeter
Summary: The recarination of Kisara in the modern world. Don't judge a story by its summary. Please read and Review! Chapter 3 is UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yugioh or anything!

_Please no flames. This is my first fanfic._

Time: right before the memory arc.

Title: Kisara

This story is about a girl named Kisara. She is a 17-year-old girl, who is about 5'6'' with beautiful silver colored hair reaching to her waist, deep crystal blue colored eyes, and pale skin.

This was her first day at Domino High and being the quiet, shy, defenseless, and extremely different looking girl she was, she knew she wouldn't have many friends and would be the victim to many bullies, just like her old school. So it was no surprise to her, when she first set foot into her new classroom, that she caused everyone's attention and almost immediately she heard a few boys snicker, calling her an albino.

Throughout the entire day, the boys bullied her, making her day, much worse, but at lunchtime, her luck finally changed.

She was sitting alone, when four people approached her. At first, she thought her lunch would be equally bad, if not worse than her day.

"Can we sit here?" asked a kid with spiky hair that was tricolor.

Around him were three other people, a boy with blond hair, a girl, and another guy.

Kisara answered with a simple nod.

"So you're the new student everyone's talking about, by the way I'm Joey Wheeler and that is Yugi Motou, he pointed to the kid with spiky hair, Tea, pointing to the only girl in the group, and Tristan, pointing to the last person." said the boy with blond hair.

Tristan was already drooling falling in love with this girl, "And what might your name be?" he asked.

"It's Kisara," she answered softly.

Then the five ate, surprisingly, Kisara started to grow happy, a feeling she almost never felt (its pretty hard to be happy when you're the victim of bullies and has an abusive stepfather), listening to the four friends talking and having fun.

Unfortunately, lunch was finished pretty quickly, and so, Kisara had to again retire back to being bullied.

This lasted till it was finally time to go home. Even though, Kisara usually hated home, she was a little happy that she would finally have a break from being teased at in school.

'I got teased even more at this school, than at my last school, boy, this is going to be a long year.' Kisara was suddenly shaken out of her thoughts when someone yelled to her.

'Probably another teasing remark,' she thought.

She turned back and was greatly surprised that it wasn't, instead it was Yugi and his friends.

'They must think I'm their friend,' Kisara thought and immediately she was happy, these were her first friends, since ten years ago, when she was in elementary school.

"You want to go to the arcade with us?" Joey asked.

Although Kisara desperately wanted to go, she had to say "No, maybe later", since she knew if she was late going home and making dinner for her father, she would be beaten.

"Why not?" Tristan asked.

Kisara spoke the first thing on her mind, not wanting anyone to know about her stepfather, and even if they did, who would believe her? She still remembered when she told someone about her stepfather in 5th grade, the school counselor. She dismissed it as a joke, but nonetheless, told Kisara's stepfather. When she got home that day, her stepfather whipped her mercilessly. From then on, she had never dared to tell anyone.

So quickly Kisara said, "I have a lot of homework."

"Oh" Tristan said, "Well see ya."

They walked away, making Kisara again feel lonely and sad, and appropriately, it started to rain.

Kisara ran home, but still got drenched from the pouring rain, making her extremely cold, so she decided to go through an ally, which was the quickest way to her house.

She was nearly home when suddenly she heard someone laughing maliciously. She turned around and to her dismay, she saw some older real gang members.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" the leader of the gang said and began to walk towards Kisara.

"It's looks like an albino on the loose." Another one said.

Finally, they reached the frozen Kisara.

" We won't add that much color on you, if you give us that necklace around your neck."

Kisara's hand immediately fingered the necklace. It was a small gem on a gold string and was the sole precious thing to her, since her mother gave it to her, just before she passed away.

So, although she was quite scared of the gang, she said a confident "No".

The gang leader was a little surprised, a pale defenseless girl saying no to him.

"I'll give you one last shot to live," he said, as others around him started to pop their knuckles.

Kisara was now really scared, but she still said a confident "No", as her answer and then quickly tried to run to her "safe" home.

The gang leader lost the last bit of his small patience with the girl and yelled for Kisara to come back, but when she didn't, the gang chased after her and caught her, right before she escaped out of the ally.

They cupped her mouth, so she couldn't yell for help and then dragged her feather-like body weight deeper into the ally, to torture her.

When there, the gang leader again laughed maliciously, happy to have caught his prey. He then got two pieces of rope and tied Kisara's arms and legs together, to obliterate any hopes of escaping, and then a bandana to her mouth. The gang then took turns beating her, first slapping her, then pinning her against the wall and taking quality blows to her stomach, making her cough up blood, and then, when Kisara was down on the wet ground, they would pull her up by her hair, only to bring her down with a punch. Suddenly, they stopped and ran away. But Kisara was too weak to see her savor as she drifted off to unconsciousness.

If that was fate or something else, the world will never know, because Seto Kaiba, the CEO of the largest gaming corporation in the world, Kaiba Corp. was taking one of his rare breaks around the city.

Having worked all day, his brother, Mokuba, wouldn't stop bothering him, until he took a break. So Seto decided to have a walk around town.

He was walking when his sharp eyes spotted some people gathered around a girl, punching and beating her in the shadows of an ally, so no one could see them. When he saw that they were actually enjoying themselves, he started to grow angry. He knew they were bullies, and if there was one thing in this world that he hated, other than Kaiba Corps. business rivals, it was bullies. But Seto kept his ground, he knew it was none of his business, but then, he knew he had to save the girl. Finally, when the girl coughed up blood, Seto lost his temper.

Seto went into the ally and said, "Put her down _now_!"

The gang turned around to face the CEO of Kaiba Corp. smirking and said "What if we don't?"

"Then you'll get pulverized" was the reply.

And with that, Seto ran right to them and popped two in the jaw, making them soar through the air, flipped one and then throw the last one into the dumpster, the rest of the gang got the message, seeing four of their members easily thrown and unconscious and ran away.

When Seto picked up the beaten girl, he was surprised to say the least, this was the new girl at school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yugioh or anything!

When Kisara awoke she was in an elegant bed, definitely not her own.

She found that all her injuries had been bandaged and she wasn't wearing her school uniform, but instead, a beautiful dark blue robe.

'How would have done this?' she pondered.

Suddenly the door opened revealing a rich-looking man, wearing a white trench coat who had icy blue eyes, perfect brown hair, and a tall lanky, but muscular body (If you haven't noticed, it's Kaiba).

Kisara blushed thinking that this cute man was her savor.

"Thank You" she said.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," was the reply, with definite annoyance.

"Anyway, I'm sure you would love to reunite with your family." Kaiba said.

Although Kisara really didn't want to be reunited with her stepfather, especially considering the fact that she didn't clean the house or make dinner for him for who knows how many days, she nodded.

So Kisara slipped on her uniform (Seto excited the room) and walked down the stairs of the huge mansion thinking how she would walk to her home, not knowing where she even was. However, she got her solution when she went out of the gates of the huge Kaiba mansion a limo came up asking her for her address. It was her first time riding a limo and it was really short to her. Finally, she was home, as she cautiously opened the door to her home.

Her stepfather was there, with a beer bottle in hand lying on the couch watching television.

" Well, guess who finally decided to show up after two days." Kisara's stepfather said.

All Kisara could do was just stand there, while her evil stepfather approached.

" Did you have a good time without me?" he asked sarcastically. " Well I certainly didn't, there was no one to make any food, and so I had to waste twenty dollars on you stupid little thing."

Now Kisara's stepfather was practically right in front of her and all Kisara could do was just stare at his feet.

" Well, since I didn't had to waste money on you, you can make it up, by being a punching bag." Said the uncle.

Kisara was now getting really scared so she tried to step back, but immediately, Kisara's stepfather picked her up by the collar of her school uniform and threw across the room, twenty feet away.

" You're being an excellent punching bag," the uncle said maliciously as she walked toward the half conscious Kisara and kicked her in the stomach and then picked her up just to punch her down, much like the gang did before.

Finally, after about four hours of abuse the stepfather was satisfied as he chuckled to see the bruised and in some places, bloody Kisara lying limply unconscious on his floor and decided that having no Kisara was actually better than having one. So, he grabbed the girl by her hair, walked outside and just flung her into the garbage can, thinking this girl was worth just as much as it.

As we all know, history always repeat itself and as we also (hopefully) know that Kaiba's date back all the way to ancient Egypt. So, it was no surprise, when destiny chose to repeat itself.

_1 hour ago_

" Big brother can you take a break and walk with me to the park." Mokuba, Kaiba's little brother said.

" Again?" was Kaiba's reply, "I already took one two days ago, and I have to upload this new information into Kaiba Corp.'s duel disk, making the holograms even more realistic, but maybe tomorrow. "

" Seto, but that's what you said yesterday, and the day before yesterday, and probably tomorrow too, work is now all you do, you don't you even have time with family anymore." Mokuba reasoned as he gave his brother puppy eyes.

Hearing and seeing this, Kaiba grudgingly agreed, " But tomorrow, no more don't ask me for me to take another break, okay?"

"Fine, but lets go!"

Now, the Kaiba brothers were walking home, as Mokuba was as happy as can be eating an ice cream cone, suddenly, Seto hears a shout.

"Whoa, isn't that the cute and charming Seto Kaiba?" yelled a girl.

" It is", said another.

'Uh-Oh, fan girls' Kaiba thought as many girls came running at him.

Kaiba took Mokuba's hand and immediately ran, while all the other girls were yelling for him to come back, since Kaiba was one of the fastest runners ever and they, even if their life depended on it, could not even keep pace with him.

Kaiba took his brother and ran through many streets and alleys and finally stopped when he was sure none of the fan girls followed him. Suddenly, Kaiba heard another scream, but it wasn't from a fan girl, it was from someone who was hurt.

Mokuba heard it too, " Big brother, we have to help out whoever that is," said Mokuba.

"Fine, lets go," was the reply.

Thanks to Seto's brilliance, they found out the cause of the sound in no time, it was coming from a poor looking house, but as Kaiba approached, the door opened and the Kaiba brothers saw that someone just threw a girl onto the streets.

Being the kind boy Mokuba was, he rushed to the girl (a.k.a. Kisara) as Seto walked up behind him, wanting to know whom the girl was.

_Next chapter, will feature romance and Kisara will not be abused. _

Special thanks to everyone that reviewed Chapter One of this story, these people are artemisleau Twixy, Nichelly, Bellebelle3, and Maridel. And please, read and review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh!

Kaiba was dumbfounded when he saw the girl, it seemed like where ever he went for the past few days, she always there, hurt.

"Seto, she's really hurt, she's barely breathing!" exclaimed Mokuba.

Kaiba, not wanting to let the media think he was a caring person and the fact that he was a cold-hearted person to most people said "Mokuba, we are not going to baby-sit anyone, no one in the household has that time and whoever threw her out, will probably get her any time now."

"But Seto, if whatever that cruel thing is don't come and get her quickly, she'll probably die! Please Seto, we'll return her as soon as she gets better." Mokuba pleaded, as the tears went into his eyes, remembering their life full of abuse, when he and his brother lived with his stepfather.

Kaiba also remembered his life of getting beaten by stepfather, forcing him to study day and night, but didn't want to seem soft, but seeing his little brother with tears in his eyes pleading for them to help the girl, Kaiba finally gave in. "Fine, but this better be quick, I still have a lot of work to do." And with that Kaiba got out his cell phone and called for their limo.

Arriving at the local hospital, the Kaiba brothers learned that Kisara was in a more serious state then they imagined and that Kisara was abused even more harshly then Seto was, when Gozaburo abused him, when they were adopted.

Mokuba really wanted to stay, as if his life depended on it and was as stubborn as a mule about it, but Kaiba, deciding that he wasn't going to give in to Mokuba anymore today, dragged him off saying that is a growing boy and not like him, so he must get some rest.

Going home, Mokuba grudgingly washed up and went to sleep, leaving Kaiba to wonder about the day's events and to work or a better term tries to work. Finally, Kaiba decided just to go to sleep and that maybe, no not maybe, but a positive tomorrow, he will work with no distractions.

That night, as Kaiba slept, he again dreamt the dream he had been having ever since the end of the Battle City Finals, when everyone told him some hocus-pocus that he was a Priest in Ancient Egypt.

_He was a Priest, one of the supposed Six Sacred Guardians of Egypt._

_One day, a Thief, known as Bakura, with the ultimate darkness and power inside him, came into the picture, destroying everything in his path to gain the Millennium Items for ultimate power, so no one can stop him._

_As one of the Six Sacred Guardians of Egypt, the Priest that looked like Seto, Seth, went on a ka hunt, with the purpose of finding a ka, that could help save Egypt from Bakura. That was when he first met a girl_, but her face was blurry in all his previous dreams, but not this one, the girls face was clearly _Kisara. _

_She was being stoned to death by villagers who knew she had the most powerful, yet dangerous ka ever known to man, and Shada, another of the Six Sacred Guardians, proved this true with his Millennium Key._

_Seth, who seemed extremely kind, saved the girl, letting doctors in the palace heal all her wounds and injuries, which seemed countless._

_Then, after he fought with the Pharaoh against Bakura's ka Diabound, Seth found that Kisara was missing. Only to find her caged, like a prisoner, and then thrown into an arena, while three other criminals attacked her, since Priest Akundain wanted to examine her power. That's when he jumped in, sending all but one to the Shadow Realm and that one ka, trapped Dious, _Seth's ka,_ and attempted to kill both the Priest and Kisara._

_Kisara finally unleashed her ka, the mighty Blue Eyes White Dragon, to protect Seth, since he had saved her. Because of her, both of them got out alive. _

_Not long after that, Seth again had to help the Pharaoh fight off Bakura and there he learned that Priest Akundain was his father! However, he refused to go onto the dark side like his father, who is now the Priest of Darkness. Furious, his father threw him into a portal trying to convince him to accept his destiny and be the Pharaoh of Darkness. Kisara, who was still loyal to Seth, came telling Seth she would protect him, much like he had always protected her._

_So, the start of the battle began, but Akundain killed her while aiming a bolt of darkness at Seth, knowing that Kisara valued Seth's life even more than hers now._

"_I'll always protect you with the light of my soul." Were Kisara's last words._

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Kaiba tumbled out of bed thanks to the surprise of his alarm clock, it was 7:00, he had only slept for a mere five hours and Kaiba could tell that today wouldn't be any better than yesterday, with the thoughts of Kisara still very well in his head.

'But today, I'm going to get some answers from Ishizu and that girl!' Kaiba thought as he washed up to start of the day.

_Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I love you guys!_


End file.
